


The G-crowd hits Katse's G-spot

by Blackbeane



Category: Gatchaman Crowds
Genre: Aliens, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Gags, Hair-pulling, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Tails, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeane/pseuds/Blackbeane
Summary: They came here to punish Katse. So why the fuck is he enjoying it so much?





	The G-crowd hits Katse's G-spot

**Author's Note:**

> Pronouns are a little confusing, these are just my headcannons for the show
> 
> Hajime= cis female (she)  
Rui= trans female (she)  
Sugane= cis male (he)  
Joe= cis male (he)  
O.D= non bianary (they)  
Katse= non bianary (they)
> 
> Now we've got that out of the way- enjoy!

“That’s right, take it like a good slut.” 

Katse whined as they were fingered open, brutal hands rubbing relentlessly at their fragile hole.

“What a delicious ass, so soft and round.” Another voice admired, this one more familiar.

“Hajime-tan?” Katse babbled, but was immediately cut off by fingers thrusting past their plump, painted lips into the warm heat of their mouth.

“Bite me and I’ll make sure Hibaki-kun destroys that pretty little ass of yours.” Hajime said sweetly, her other hand grasping and tangling in Katse’s thick magenta locks. Soon, Hajime’s fingers were replaced with a gag, and Katse groaned as they felt the saliva-lubricated fingers join Joe’s in their aching heat.

“You aren’t supposed to be enjoying this, whore.” A new voice emerged, this one belonging to a bespectacled blonde. “We’re all tired of being fooled by you Berg, It’s time for payback."

Katse inhaled slightly through their nose. This couldn’t compare to world destruction, but it was chaotic in it’s own way. Perhaps getting wrecked by the Gatchamen wasn’t the worst. 

Joe grunted as he submerged himself in Katse’s slick core, causing the alien to arch their back and gasp through the gag. Hajime gave their hair a sharp tug, sending icy prickles through their scalp and resulting in more unbearable pleasure.

“Do you think it can take two at once?” This sweet voice could only belong to one individual- Rui. Said person was busy pumping her hot, pink length, reading to bury it in beside Joe’s. Katse was becoming incredibly aroused at the thought of being crammed full.

“P-Please.” The alien tried to moan out, but Rui already had her hands on their tiny waist, trying to cram herself in beside Joe. Hajime watched with wide eyes at the splendid stretch of Katse’s hole as it swallowed both cocks with seemingly little effort. Maybe Katse’s extraterrestrial heritage affected their body's reacted to such- intrusions.

“I want a turn.” O.D. whined from their place in the shadows, clutching at Katse’s twitching tail. The blond man still stationed at Katse’s mouth nodded in agreement.

“Let’s take the gag out now, okay Sugane?” Glaring down harshly with golden eyes, Sugane complied, tearing away the muffle only to replace it with his own length. Katse gagged on the intrusion, they were being forced open on both ends and it felt amazing.

Watching with curiosity, O.D. slipped two fingers in Katse’s mouth beside Sugane’s length, mirroring the blond’s thrusting. Overstimulated, Katse writhed beneath his four tormentors, who responded with harsher ministrations.

Somewhere along the way, O.D. had relinquished Katse’s tail to Hajime, who was now licking long stripes along the diamond-studded appendage. Katse screamed around the cock and fingers in his mouth, and was immediately punished with a slap to the rear. Using the alien’s own tail to whip their supple flesh, Hajime admired the diamond-shaped welts on Katse’s otherwise impeccable skin.

Joe came first, followed by Rui. Their hot loads set Katse’s core on fire, but they needed more. No longer merely cock-warming Sugane, Katse began to suck in earnest. O.D. thrusted their fingers down Katse’s throat vigorously, speeding them along the route to climax. At the other end, Rui had took to licking the spent seed as it trickled between Katse’s creamy thighs. This was all too much, and the magenta-haired alien finally climaxed, much to Rui’s delight.

Reluctantly, O.D. removed their fingers from Katse’s mouth as Sugane finished inside. Hajime was still stroking Katse’s tail and kneading their ass as Rui burrowed between their thighs. All seemed satisfied with the punishment. However, to Katse the real punishment would be the g-crowd parting after such a blissful encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not take this seriously. I know basically nothing concerning the series, I just wanted to write about pink boi getting destroyed..


End file.
